


就显你有眉毛

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #孟哥没有眉毛梗#激情短打小甜饼 不甜不要钱





	就显你有眉毛

“他没眉毛，这点特别可爱。”周九良这话一出，孟鹤堂就颇为嫌弃的看了他一眼：“人问的是对方有哪些，你觉得有点无奈，但是又挺可爱的点，不是让你在这儿揭我的短。”  
周九良的笑脸在孟鹤堂看来准没憋好屁，他不搭理孟鹤堂，一本正经的冲着采访他们的小姐姐：“没眉毛就得画啊，他每天画眉毛，我就又无奈，又…”意犹未尽的省略想表达的是什么意思已经不言自明，周九良舔了舔嘴唇，对着孟鹤堂画出来的精致眉毛笑了两声，无意识的摸了摸自己的眉毛：“主要是无奈什么呢，就是，羡慕孟老师啊，你看我这眉毛就不行，太多，还得天天剪。”  
要不是在采访，孟鹤堂真想给他一脚，他愤愤的开始撅得意的过了头的小孩儿：“大哥，那叫修眉。”  
看着周九良冲他笑出来的牙花子，孟鹤堂决定，下次就算他叫祖宗也不帮他修眉了。

其实周九良是真的觉得孟鹤堂没眉毛这个点特别可爱，因为他除了孟鹤堂稀疏的眉毛之外，还能看到其他的东西。  
虽然眉毛稀疏是注定的，但起先孟鹤堂也不画眉毛，他俩在小院子演出的时候，孟鹤堂也经常是睡醒了顶着一头鸡窝自然卷，匆匆洗了把脸就来上班。  
要说他什么时候开始画眉毛的，周九良记得是在一次德云三宝演出之后。  
孟鹤堂一向喜欢演出结束以后在那一堆微博的返图里头看来看去，累的够呛的周九良只想睡觉，被狭窄的车厢里孟鹤堂手机的屏幕荧光晃的眼疼。  
于是他凑过去看孟鹤堂的屏幕，手机屏反光照的孟鹤堂一张严肃的脸有些惨白，屏幕上是一张局部放大到看不出是啥玩意的图片。  
周九良还在纳闷这是什么，只听他孟哥颇为严肃的问他：“航航，我真没眉毛吗？”  
周九良借着那点子手机屏幕的光打量了他一下，有点不解：“不是，谁没眉毛还能给枪毙了是怎么的。”  
不过他作为一个相声演员的本能还是让他欠了一嘴：“就是有点像那个，电视里头的大反派。”周九良舔了舔牙齿，露出个坏笑：“什么计春华啊，杜玉明啊，方世玉里头那个，秃瓢没眉毛。”  
孟鹤堂没搭话，关上了手机，轻轻叹了口气。

第二天周九良就发现他孟哥还是一个非常有理想的相声演员，理想主要体现在追求眉毛这方面。  
一进后台他就看见孟鹤堂对着个镜子画眉毛，手还生的很，别扭的反手拿着眉笔，歪歪扭扭的画着，显然成果也不怎么样。  
孟鹤堂从镜子里看见周九良进了屋，自暴自弃的把眉笔往化妆台上一丢，顶着没画完的半拉眉毛开始赌气。  
周九良赔着笑脸走过去捏了捏孟鹤堂的肩膀：“不是，孟哥，我昨儿就那么随口一说，怎么还真画上这个了。”  
孟鹤堂认命一样的把那半拉眉毛擦了擦，撅着个嘴不知道在和谁赌气：“昨儿我看德云三宝返回来的照片，好家伙我是真有点计春华的意思，画点眉毛对得起观众。”然后他把那支倒霉眉笔拿在手里转着玩：“还真难。”  
周九良没忍住笑了出来：“慢慢来嘛，别的小姑娘也不是第一天就会画眉啊。”孟鹤堂从镜子里看了他一眼，他不笑的时候那张脸还真有点唬人的严肃：“谁小姑娘？”看见了周九良茂密的眉毛，孟鹤堂又气不打一出来的啧了一声：“真是旱的旱死涝的涝死。”

虽然，周九良眼见着他孟哥这眉毛是越画越好了，他孟哥手一向很巧，学东西又快，这并不意外。  
但是他也见过不少因为孟鹤堂学艺不精但又大胆尝试弄出来的奇葩眉型，有的甚至让他在台上不敢长时间盯着他孟哥的脸看。  
周九良心想，我们相声演员受过训练，在台上一般不会笑场。  
除非忍不住。  
孟鹤堂一眼就能看出来周九良这个笑是因为什么，他还演着柳银环呢，当场泼妇劲儿就上来了：“离婚离婚离婚。”  
周九良还在角色里，看他又不按台底下对好的来，无奈的笑了笑，虽然嘴上还是按着角色凶他：“你离什么婚啊，你唱对喽。”转过身却用口型跟他说了句“我错了”。  
孟鹤堂显然不太买账，彼时他俩人已经同居，直到回了家孟鹤堂还在跟他闹别扭。  
“好了，我真错了。”一进家门，周九良就黏黏糊糊的贴了上来，抱着孟鹤堂的腰撒娇，他蹭着孟鹤堂的肩头：“孟哥…”  
孟鹤堂平时最吃这一套，现在也一样，但他还是假模假式的掰着周九良的手：“你给我撒开，不是嫌我吗。”  
周九良摇了摇头，亲了他一下：“不嫌，孟哥怎么捯饬都好看。”  
孟鹤堂的神色明显是好转了，但他还是欠儿欠儿的强压下勾起的嘴角：“那不捯饬就不好看了？”  
周九良无奈的捏了一把他孟哥腰上的肉，让怀中正找茬的人狠狠抖了一下，却又挣不开坚实的怀抱，周九良把下巴搁在孟鹤堂肩膀上，语气懒懒的：“学会没事找事了是吧？”  
孟鹤堂吐了吐舌头，乖乖的闭了嘴，不到半晌又冒出来个鬼主意。  
他费劲的在周九良的怀抱里转过身来，一脸可爱的狡黠神色：“我给你修修眉毛好不好？”  
得，什么叫谁都别想好，周九良想着，摸上了自己的眉毛：“孟哥，你不能因为你没有就把我也剃秃吧？”孟鹤堂轻推了他一把：“去你的，让不让我修？”

孟鹤堂真的取了修眉刀站在周九良面前时，周九良发誓，他从他孟哥的眼神里看出了做屠夫的潜质。  
“孟哥，明儿还得上台呢，你…手下留情。”看着孟鹤堂眼里的精光，周九良下意识的捂住了自己的眉毛。  
孟鹤堂拿手指试了试修眉刀，故意做出一副磨刀霍霍的样子来，痞里痞气的把周九良推到椅背上，直截了当的跨坐上了他的大腿：“晚了，你且受着吧。”  
孟鹤堂让他闭眼睛，周九良哪敢反抗，万一他一个不配合，孟鹤堂手一抖，他也得落一个孟鹤堂的下场。  
眉骨上传来的触感有点痒，周九良虽然闭着眼睛，但他也能从微弱的触感上推断出孟鹤堂的动作其实很温柔。  
他微微睁开了眼睛，孟鹤堂凑的很近，微微蹙着眉，神情专注。好看的大眼睛双眼皮近在咫尺，周九良甚至看见那上头的睫毛颤颤巍巍的抖，像蝴蝶扇呼翅膀一样好看。  
孟鹤堂发现了他偷偷睁眼的行径，伸手把他眼睛捂上，手掌又软又温热：“看什么看，自己眉毛多少不知道，万一进眼睛里头不好受。”  
周九良勾起了嘴角，他把手放在了孟鹤堂的后腰上，他感觉到腿上坐着的他孟哥轻轻抖了一下，然后就是孟鹤堂故作惊慌的声音：“让你别动吧，给你剃秃了！”  
周九良非常配合，开始和他互飚演技：“哎呀！那怎么办啊，孟哥你得给我画眉毛。”孟鹤堂收起了修眉刀，抱着周九良的脖颈笑的前仰后合：“你演的这什么玩意儿，没诚意。”  
周九良环住了孟鹤堂的腰，胯部往上顶了顶：“嗯？怎么才够诚意。”孟鹤堂松开了他的脖子，一脸玩味的主动吻他：“这得是我说了算。”  
作为孟鹤堂给他修眉的服务费，周九良这次自然是十分卖力气，孟鹤堂跪在椅子上，后腰上的腰窝随着周九良往前撞击的动作一下一下若隐若现。  
孟鹤堂双手抓紧了椅背，一边娇喘一边主动塌下腰迎合周九良的动作，周九良从后面扳住了叫的正欢的人的脖颈，强制他半回头，坏心眼的去抹他的眉毛。  
甫一碰到，就感觉身下的后穴敏感的收紧了几分。  
“嗯唔…你别…”孟鹤堂摇头想要挣脱，却因为周九良过于强势的顶入失了力气，椅子在地板上随着两人的动作摩擦出吱嘎吱嘎的声音，听起来快要散架。  
周九良把手指上抹下来的眉笔痕迹故意伸到孟鹤堂眼前给他看：“下次买个不会掉的，这个不好。”  
孟鹤堂腰软又没力气，但嘴上一点都不饶人：“去你的，你是不是吃的…嗯…太饱了…啊！别顶那…”话还没说完，周九良就给这个牙尖嘴利的眉毛精一记惩罚似的凌厉顶撞，直顶的他高叫出声，再也说不出个整句来反抗。

后来孟鹤堂也换了不少眉笔，好奇的周九良每当看到家里出现新的眉笔时，都会满怀希望的迎着孟鹤堂毫无威胁的拳打脚踢去揩孟鹤堂已经画好了的眉毛，然后失望的发现，没有眉笔是不会被擦掉的。  
现在孟鹤堂最常宠幸的是一支贝玲妃的眉笔，周九良不懂这些花头，但出于一个老爷们的审美，他对这支闪闪亮亮，透着那么一股子娘气的小物件自然而然的表达了嫌弃。  
孟鹤堂从费了老大劲做好的小鳄鱼零钱包里把这支眉笔掏出来时，即使是在摄像机前，周九良也忍不住撇了嘴，孟鹤堂无视他的嫌弃，对着主持人继续展示自己包里的东西，还一边可可爱爱的说：“小鳄鱼要吃饱。”  
多精致的理由，明明是东西太多了塞的满满当当，但孟鹤堂就是有这个能耐，把理由也找的清新脱俗。  
周九良对他包里那点东西如数家珍，也懒得看他再翻，所以当主持人问到他和孟鹤堂随身物品的区别时，他就随口答道：“我可能就没那么多化妆的东西吧。”  
气的孟鹤堂在摄像机面前拿眼睛去瞪他，语气一如他俩独处时的撒娇：“大哥…我也就那一支眉笔。”  
周九良耸了耸肩，不置可否，他又不是不知道，故意这么说臊他孟哥玩而已。  
孟鹤堂平时是个脾气特好、特温和的老爷们，但周九良偏就喜欢他因为没眉毛这个事着急上火，又无奈又委屈巴巴的样子。  
这也许就是吃饱了撑的吧，周九良心想。

有时候周九良兴头上来了也吵着要给孟鹤堂画眉，孟鹤堂从来也拗不过他，无奈的放弃反抗，由着玩性大发的年轻恋人胡闹。  
周九良正经儿过，但这门手艺对于一个连修眉这个名词都记不住的糙老爷们来说确实有点难，最后也只能不正经了。所以每次，原本温情脉脉的画眉都会演变为俩人气喘吁吁的胡闹大赛。  
断掌劲儿大，所以每次关于胡闹幼稚的比赛肯定都是以孟鹤堂放弃挣扎结束。  
周九良本来叫嚣着要给他孟哥脸上画个王八，但最后还是会认真而笨拙的给他画成个蜡笔小新，然后再肉麻兮兮的端详着孟鹤堂想撞柱自杀的羞赧神色，说他孟哥怎么着都好看，然后享受这个世界上最温柔的拳打脚踢。

结束了采访，孟鹤堂趁着换衣服的功夫就给了周九良一脚：“什么叫我没眉毛就可爱，你这小孩儿什么时候才能不在摄像机前头撅我？”  
周九良嬉皮笑脸，一脸荡漾：“就是可爱。”  
孟鹤堂一脸不解的接受着周九良看似真诚合理的赞美：“那我可真是谢谢你。”

周九良说起他孟哥画眉毛的时候，想起的就是这么些鸡零狗碎，又好笑又傻的事情，但是因为喜欢那个人，所以通通都变成了可爱。


End file.
